


Broken Promises

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: Steve has to leave you in Edinburgh to fight Thanos and the Black Order in New York.





	Broken Promises

“No, Steve, no. You can’t go, babe. You can’t leave me.” You sobbed. You were just about ready to get down on your knees to beg and plead until he gave in. He’d die if he went to face Thanos and the Black Order. You were sure of it. “You said that you were done with fighting, Steven.”

 

“Stop it, (Y/N), stop that. You know that I can’t stay here and let them fight alone.” Your husband’s voice was strained and you could tell he was trying his best not to let you see just how much he wanted to stay with you. “I have to help. It’ll only be a few weeks. I’ve left you for longer than that before. You’re gonna be okay.” 

 

“It’s not me that I’m worried about. You know that.” Steve sniffled and you wiped your eyes, your face soaked from all of the tears you’d already shed. 

 

You were still crying from when you’d heard the news about the attacks in New York an hour and a half ago. 

 

You’d been sat on the couch in your small-ish Edinburgh apartment when you caught a glimpse of the story on the news. You hadn’t been paying attention until you heard Tony’s name come out of the anchor’s mouth, and that’s just about when Steve walked in, sitting down next to you and listening to the woman on screen explain what had happened.

 

You’d turned away from the TV, sitting on Steve’s lap and burying your face in his neck, beginning to cry, because you knew exactly what he’d need to do. He’d have to go back to New York to fight in the biggest and undoubtedly the most dangerous war you’d ever see in your life. His arms were wrapped around you, his large, calloused hands rubbing up and down your back to console you.

 

“I’m not ready for you to leave. I’m not ready to be without you.” You whispered, another wave of emotion crashing over you. “Please don’t go. _ Please _ .”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He pressed his lips to your forehead and you felt the scratch of his beard against your skin. “I need to. You know I need to.”

 

“That doesn’t mean that I want you to.” You took his face in your hands, leaning away from his chest and re-memorizing all of the features you might never see again.

 

His nose, and the bump in the middle of it; he always said that that bump was his worst feature, but you loved it. His eyes; god, those gorgeous baby blues, the ones that you fell in love with all those years ago. You could swim in those things, and you’d stare at them all day if Steve let you. The way that his eyebrows hung low, as if they were furrowed permanently, made him look older, sadder, and more serious all the time. You thought about it, and realized that he is all of those things now. His lips were bright pink, and softer than anything in the world, especially when he kissed the spot where your neck met your shoulder, that was when you could really feel how gentle he was. He had prominent frown lines and crow’s feet from years of being so stressed and tired that he could barely function. His long hair fell in perfect blond strands over his forehead, and his beard was well-trimmed but still made him look rugged, which you liked.

 

You saw a single tear slip from one of his watery eyes and travel down his cheek and shook your head gently. “Don’t cry.” You brushed it away with your thumb, kissing his forehead. “Promise me you’ll come back.”

 

Steve nodded. “I promise. And when I do -- because I will -- all of this will be over and we can move back to New York and start a real life there. Get a nice, big house in the suburbs, have a few kids, all of that stuff. Sound good?” You felt tears brim your eyes and you blinked them away.

 

“Yeah. Like everything I’ve ever wanted.” You both sadly smiled at each other, your lips colliding gently in a kiss that was interrupted by salty tears and uncontrollable sobs from either end. 

 

“I should head out before I’m convinced that I don’t need to anymore.” Steve said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. You took a deep breath, not wanting to get off of him just yet.

 

“...Okay. You’ll call me if you’re able to, right?” He nodded. “And you’ll be careful and stay safe?” He nodded again. “And you’ll come home to me right when the fight is over?” Another nod. “Good.” You kissed him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” He replied, lifting you off his lap and placing you onto the cushion beside him before standing up, grabbing the suit that his dramatic ass ripped the star and Avengers logos of off, pulling on his work boots. “Bye, sweetheart.” He put down his things and opened up his arms as you stood.

 

You wrapped your arms around him tightly and he did the same, kissing the top of your head. “Bye, honey. Please be safe.”

 

“I will be, stop worrying.” You finally let go of each other and you stood on your tip-toes, kissing his cheek. 

 

Steve turned and opened the door, disappearing through it as he pulled it closed behind him again. You already missed him.

 

Maybe you should’ve expected it, but that was the last time you saw Steve. You got a call from Natasha the next week, and she told you that he died saving the rest of the team. You cried for what seemed like a week straight.

 

You ended up moving back to New York shortly after his death, after you flew out for his funeral, which was overwhelming and completely devastating, to say the least. You missed him all the time, and there wasn’t a day that went by when you didn’t think about what could’ve been.


End file.
